A conventional switching device is described in German Patent No. 41 04 533 2. If a short-circuit occurs when this switching device is ON, short-circuit electrodynamic forces act on the contact bridge, moving the contact bridge into open position. The contact spring is thus compressed to block dimension, and the contact carrier is moved upward. The resulting forces may have a destructive effect on the contact carrier.